The Lost Slayer
by Alexander Zex Shepps
Summary: the title tells all
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Buffy so Don't make any money off it either.

-1-

Intro to a lost slayer 

One night in Sunnydale Buffy was on a normal portal, when all of a sudden someone came flying through the air and hit the ground in front of her.

"What the…? Oh, no a vampire!" yelled Buffy.

"Stay back!" said the girl on the ground as she was getting up on her feet. The vampire tried to attack but she staked him straight throw his dead heart.

"Hi," she said dusting herself off, "My name's Rava, what's yours?"

"I'm Buffy, how did you do that?" Buffy asked.

"I used to be a slayer just like you are now, mate," Rava said.

"What do you mean 'used to be'?" Buffy asked.

"Mate, I'm no longer living," she said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean no…? You're a vampire!" Buffy yelled

"Only half," she said in the calmest voice you ever heard after being accused of being a vampire.

"Oh, that means I have to…wait half? How can you only be half?" she asked becoming very confused.

"I'm half vampire, half werewolf. Don't even try to kill me," Rava said sternly.

"Why can't I _try_ to kill you?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, you can try, mate, but it won't work. See I can't be killed not even if I have my head chopped off," Rava said, wail Buffy looked even move confused, "Meet me at the Magic Shop in one hour, 'kay mate?"

All Buffy did nod 'yes'. An hour past and Buffy went to the Magic Shop. Giles was there with Anya and Xander.

"Oh, hello Buffy. Anything interesting happen to you tonight?" asked Giles.

"I killed a few vamps, the normal routine. Oh ya, I did meet this girl named Rava and she is going to meet my here in a few minutes," she said. Then at that very moment Rava walked through the door wearing blue jeans, a pink top, and a long black trench coat.

"Good day, Buffy you still want to know more about me?" she said wail approaching her. She nodded. "Well then were should I start? I think I should start by telling you my original name. It's Kathreen Dracin," Rava started.

"What Kathreen Dracin, the Kathreen Dracin? The first vampire to go _human_ and stay _human_, that Kathreen Dracin?" Giles said with extreme passion, as watchers often did.

"Yes, that is me, and I bloody hate it," she said.

"Why do you hate it?" asked Xander.

"Because I bloody can't die!" she yelled at him, "oh, sorry 'bout that."

"Why can't she die, Xander? Why can't you die?" Anya asked.

"Because I'm half vampire, half werewolf and even if I get my head chopped off I can still live. Watch!" she said. Then she grabbed an ax _swoosh_ she cut her own head off and turned to dust. Then ten seconds later she reappeared. "See!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That is so cool!" everyone yelled. (Except Giles he only screamed)

"Ya, I don't know why the head thing won't kill me," she said.

"Like bloody hell you don't know why. You know way it's because you're a bloody vampire-werewolf," said someone at the front door.

"Spike!" everyone, except Rava, said.

"Spike, do me a favor would you, love. Get the bloody hell out of here before I through you out," she said.

"You know Spike?" Xander asked her.

"We're old friends slash rivals. And now I bloody want to kill him but I can't," sadly she said.

"Way not?" Anya asked.

"It's because of a bloody promise I made to Drusilla, never to kill Spike even if she leaves him. And a promise is a promise whether you like it or not," she said with remorse.

"So you can hurt him, can't you?" Xander asked.

"As a mater a fact I can," Rava replied.

"Dru made you promise never to kill me?" she nodded, "Bloody Hell!"

So Spike never did leave and he listened to the whole story. By the time they were through Buffy had to go on patrol again. So she did. Spike left with Rava.

"Why didn't you tell them we used to date?" he asked when they where about a block away.

"That's our bloody business not theirs. Anyway why would they want to know?" she asked.

"Just wondering, love," he replied. Then to his and her surprise he kissed her.

A.N. that's all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

this is chapter # 2

-2-

The slayer returns 

"What the hell just happened?" she asked after the broke free from that kiss.

"Bloody hell if I know. Did you… well you know, love," he replied.

"To be totally honest with ye, I did," she said with a smile on her face.

"Me to, darling," he said with a smirk on his face, "Let's go back to my place, okay love." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

They went back to Spike's crypt and Rava looked around, "Nice place," she said.

"Thanks, darling. I think," he said while sitting on the bed.

_I thought I liked Buffy but now I'm not so shore. I think I might like Rava now. Bloody Hell! _Spike thought to himself.

"I'm going to get some food, want anything while I'm out?" asked Rava.

"Ya, can you get me some beer and a burger and fries?" he asked her.

"Okay, be back in a few, darling," she replied.

Then she left. Spike thought, _how can this be? How can I love Rava when I love Buffy? Bloody Hell, this is so confusing, mate. _Ten minutes passed and then Rava showed up with two burgers, two fries, a bottle of jack, and a case of beer.

"What took you?" Spike asked.

"Oh I ran to the next town to get you your beer," she laughed, "no the lines where long, okay?"

"Ha, nice one Rava. Now let's eat!" he said in a sweet voice. So they sat down and talked/ate their food.

"Spike, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yeah, what is it love?" he replied

"Do you love me any more?" he choked on his beer for a second, "it's okay if you don't, but I think I might still love you," she said while looking at the floor and blushing uncertainly/hopefully.

"Rava, I…well, I really do…I love you. There I said it."

Looking at him with a shocked look on her face, she said, "Really? You love me still?"

"I never stopped loving you, darling," Spike replied. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back.

The next morning they woke up in the same bed, tired, and hot. "Did we just…do wha…what I think…we did?" Rava asked, while gasping for breath.

"I think so, love," said Spike breathing deeply.

Looking around Rava says, "Where's my underwear. Here it is. Now where are the rest of my clothes? Oh, there they are."

"So, Rava are you going to go _Buffy_ on my?"

"What are you talking about, mate?"

"I mean be here one day then no word for at least a month."

"No, Spike I'm staying for a while to help Buffy learn how to fight something that can run over fifty miles per hour in less then two seconds."

"Really what is it?"

"I'm not sure. I…I…arg…I never really saw it but I know it's sent," she said while pulling on her pants then her shirt.

A.N. it's not done but this is what I have.

Scott


End file.
